


Волшебный карандаш

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, V6
Genre: Fairy Tales, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Окада стоял на присыпанной снегом крыше общежития и задумчиво смотрел на огромный гудящий механизм под названием Токио, опутанный проводами и подсвеченный неоновыми огнями так, что спать, не занавесив окна, в нём было невозможно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волшебный карандаш

Окада стоял на присыпанной снегом крыше общежития и задумчиво смотрел на огромный гудящий механизм под названием Токио, опутанный проводами и подсвеченный неоновыми огнями так, что спать, не занавесив окна, в нём было невозможно. Это было совсем не похоже на тихий провинциальный городок, в котором прошло детство Окады. Здесь, казалось, даже пар изо рта на морозе был не тот, что раньше. Он как будто спешил вырваться, чтобы, влившись в безумный водоворот столичной жизни, раствориться в этом городе, не оставив после себя ни следа.  
Джун протянул руку и поймал одну из снежинок, что второй день подряд сыпались с неба, - она оказалась серой. Бедняжка, успела запачкаться, ещё не достигнув земли. Вспоминая вечерний выпуск новостей, Окада вдруг подумал, что некоторые люди здесь, кажется, похожи на эти серые снежинки — впитывают грязь ещё до рождения на свет. Раньше мальчик даже не задумывался, как сильно отличается жизнь в разных уголках не такой уж большой страны. Но теперь он все видел.  
Медленно шевеля замёрзшими пальцами, Окада как будто пытался вернуть забытые ощущения — теплые руки мамы, твёрдые лакированные клавиши старенького пианино.  
Он думал о том, как всё сложилось бы, если бы он не прошёл тогда прослушивание? Вернулся бы в город, поступил в музыкальный колледж, стал давать уроки фортепиано, как мама, или участвовать в музыкальных конкурсах, как сестра. Может, тогда бы у него наконец появились настоящие друзья?  
От мыслей Джуна отвлекла Токийская телебашня, верхняя половина которой, хорошо просматриваемая с крыши, внезапно погасла и спустя минуту облачилась в зимнее одеяние из голубого света.  
— С новым годом, - прошептал Окада в никуда.  
Он грустно улыбнулся, натянул воротник куртки до самых глаз и хотел уже возвращаться, но тут его взгляд упал на прямоугольное углубление в снегу, к которому он совершенно точно был непричастен. Юноша, морщась от обжигающего холода, смахнул снег. Под белой шапкой обнаружился... карандаш. Обычный карандаш средней длины в рождественской красно-зеленой оболочке.  
— И как ты сюда попал?..  
Джун точно знал, что на крышу кроме него никто не ходит. Кроме того, вмятина была совсем свежей, как будто его кинули сюда, пока Окада смотрел на город. Всё это было очень странно.  
— Ладно, не лежать же тебе тут, - пробормотал Окада, когда почувствовал, что ноги начинают леденеть. Он сунул карандаш в карман куртки и побрёл к двери.  
В маленькой трёхместной комнатке, где с сентября ютилась вся младшая троица V6, было темно и пусто. Естественно, Го и Кен пошли наверх, к старшим, чтобы получить конверты с рождественскими деньгами от Хигашиямы-сана и по банке пива от Накая-куна. Естественно, Окаду они с собой не позвали, потому что знали, каким будет ответ. Джун никогда не участвовал в их ночных приключениях. Ночью он предпочитал крепко спать в своей постели.  
На столе Окада заметил короткую записку от Мориты: «Ушли праздновать. С новым годом!». Мысль о том, что они с Го-куном могли стать отличными друзьями, если бы не Кен, вновь мелькнула в голове, но Окада в который раз настойчиво её прогнал.  
Вооружившись стаканом сока и тем самым карандашом, он сел за стол. Машинально он начал выводить на листке бумаги плавные линии, которые в итоге сложились в яблоко. Свежее румяное яблоко с черенком и листочком, такие в Токио можно было найти только на картинках. Но неожиданно, по правую руку от Окады, над поверхностью стола закружился вихрь из сияющей золотой пыли. Она вертелась, блестела и переливалась, а когда рассеялась, на её месте появилось яблоко. То самое, красное, с листком на веточке, которое только что изобразил Джун.  
Если бы кто-то в этот момент увидел Окаду со стороны, он бы решил, что это далеко не первое волшебство, свидетелем которого стал мальчишка. Окада смотрел на яблоко так, как будто делать из рисунка реальный предмет — это обычное дело, которое он практиковал по три раза на дню. Но всё дело было в том, что Джун с детства искренне верил в чудеса.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я нарисовал себе друга? Но тогда мне нужно будет потренироваться.  
Окада лениво встал из-за стола, достал из шкафа рюкзак, закинул туда карандаш, подаренный сегодня Уэксой-саном конверт с деньгами, старенький альбом для рисования, бутылку воды и фен. Рюкзак он спрятал под кроватью, переоделся в пижаму и лёг в кровать. «Утро вечера мудренее,» - так всегда говорит его мама.

Утром Окада проснулся раньше обычного. На соседней кровати вполне ожидаемо обнаружились спящие Го и Кен, которые по возвращении, похоже, были не в состоянии разойтись по разным койкам. Из плохо закрытого окна тянуло морозным январским воздухом, который пах снегом, булочками из столовой на первом этаже и выхлопными газами. От такого странного сочетания кружилась голова. Плотно закрыв окно, Окада наспех оделся, подхватил рюкзак, выставил на стол две бутылки воды для одногруппников и тихо выскользнул в пустой коридор.  
На выходе из общежития Окада меньше всего ожидал встретить Хигашияму-семпая. Он стоял на белых от снега ступеньках уличной лестницы, одетый в бело-синий спортивный костюм, и неторопливо завязывал шнурки на модных адиддасовских кроссовках.  
— Ты куда это так рано собрался? - неожиданно спросил он, когда Окада пытался незаметной тенью проскользнуть мимо.  
— Погулять, - неопределённо ответил Джун, спустившись ещё на одну ступеньку.  
— В половине седьмого утра первого января? - Хигашияма явно намеревался добиться всей правды от кохая.  
— Ну...  
— Пойдём, расскажешь по дороге.  
Хигашияма заговорщически улыбнулся и поспешил спуститься по лестнице. Всё это удивило Окаду гораздо больше, чем вчерашнее волшебство. Сам Хигашияма-семпай, которым так восхищалась его мама, сейчас приглашал его на разговор. Невероятно.  
Они шли молча довольно долго, просто любуясь видами припорошенного снегом города и разглядывая прохожих, которые с таким же интересом изучали их. Наконец на одном из перекрёстков Окада робко спросил:  
— Куда мы идём?  
— Просто гуляем, тебе же все равно, куда идти, так?  
— Думаю, да.  
— Так что заставило тебя в этот ранний час выбраться из тёплой постели и отправиться в город? Вряд ли такой домашний мальчик, как ты, решится на это без особой причины.  
Окада затих, чтобы обдумать ответ, но когда отчётливо понял, что с каждой последующей минутой у Хигашиямы-куна всё меньше причин верить ему (хотя семпай и так не поверит), то просто рассказал всё, как было: про карандаш, яблоко и своё единственное желание.  
— Вот поэтому я решил поехать за город, чтобы немного попрактиковаться в рисовании.  
— Значит, ты хочешь создать себе друга? - в голосе Хигашиямы не было ни капли недоверия или удивления, он словно вежливо беседовал о погоде. - Но разве картинка — это всё, что нужно? А как же характер, привычки, психика? И, самое главное, закон, по которому ничего не может быть создано из Ничто?  
— Но... - неуверенно начал Окада. - Это ведь волшебный карандаш. Он должен всё уладить.  
— У волшебства есть свои законы. Если бы ты читал больше книг, то знал это.  
Окада на мгновение задумался.  
— А что это за закон, о котором вы говорили?  
— Кажется, это называется законом сохранения материи. Ни одну вещь ты не можешь создать из ничего. Материя может возникать только исчезая в каком-то другом месте.  
— Это что-то вроде физического закона сохранения энергии?  
— Именно. - Хигашияма внезапно остановился. - Подумай об этом на досуге, а мне пора. Холодает что-то.  
Джун не успел опомнится, как семпай уже бежал трусцой по направлению к общежитию. Во всяком случае, Окаде казалось, что общежитие осталось где-то там.  
Откуда-то слева повеяло теплом — из здания вышел мужчина в тёплом бежевом пальто. Окада поднял взгляд и увидел вывеску с названием станции метро. Отсюда как раз можно было добраться до южной окраины города, а там, пересев на первый попавшийся автобус, поехать, куда глаза глядят. Однако об обратной дороге забывать не стоило, поэтому Джун забежал в ближайший круглосуточный комбини за блокнотом, картой и маркером. Подумав немного, он прихватил заодно пару бенто и лишь тогда по-настоящему начал своё маленького путешествие.

Красивый заснеженный город проносился перед глазами Окады, лёгкий белый покров как будто скрывал всё плохое, что было в этой беспощадном мегаполисе. Таким его даже можно было бы полюбить... В голове юноши по-прежнему звучали слова семпая. Он вертел их и так, и эдак, но никак не мог понять, каким образом согласовать своё желание со всеми этими пунктами. Может быть, если он напишет все качества, которые хочет видеть в друге, из этого что-нибудь выйдет?  
— Только если такой человек существует, - раздался ленивый бархатистый голос над правым ухом Окады. Джун резко повернулся и оказался нос к носу с большим чёрным котом, вальяжно разлёгшимся на спинке сидения. Животное улыбалось. - Твой семпай всё верно рассказал о законе сохранения материи.  
Джун неуверенно моргнул пару раз, даже тряхнул головой, но кот никуда не делся.  
— Я существую, - уверил его необычный собеседник. - Моё имя Року. Знаешь, ты меня даже немного обидел. Волшебному карандашу он, значит, не удивился, а в говорящего кота верить отказывается.  
— Простите, Року-сан - незамедлительно отозвался Окада. - Я не хотел вас задеть.  
Неважно.  
Кот поднялся на лапы, сладко потянулся и, спрыгнув на сидение, сел рядом с Окадой. Выглядел он при этом, как некая исключительная персона императорских кровей.  
— Видишь ли, всё, что ты рисуешь, не появляется перед тобой просто так. Взять, например, вчерашнее яблоко. Оказавшись у тебя на столе, оно исчезло из одного уютного магазинчика в Аомори. Можно сказать, телепортировалось.  
— То есть, я его украл?  
— Я не разбираюсь в ваших дурацких законах, поэтому не могу ответить тебе на этот вопрос. Но полиция тебя точно не найдёт.  
— И всё же... - Окаду не на шутку взволновало подобное положение дел.  
— Молодой человек, вы уходите от темы, - несколько раздражённо заметил кот. - Мы говорили о волшебстве. Так вот, всё то же самое происходит и с человеком. Если ты нарисуешь его, придумаешь ему характер, сосредоточишься на этом образе, то волшебство перенесёт к тебе кого-то, кто более всего подходит под твоё представление о друге. И если яблоку явно было всё равно, где лежать, то человек вовсе не обязательно будет радоваться тому, что его, скажем, выдернули из мягкой постели где-нибудь на Окинаве, чтобы сделать чьим-то лучшим другом.  
Объявление о прибытии поезда на конечную станцию прервало разъяснения Року. Кот дёрнул хвостом, после чего спрыгнул на пол. Человек и кот вышли из вагона на станцию, прошли к выходу и оказались неподалёку от остановки, где уже стоял автобус.  
— Здесь мальчик, я тебя оставлю, - сообщил Року, когда они подошли к дверям. - Мне нужно просветить ещё пару балбесов, балующихся с волшебством. Удачи с поисками.  
Окада вежливо поклонился и, не оглядываясь, зашёл в автобус, на удивление оказавшийся почти полным. Карта маршрута у кресла водителя сообщала, что автобус идёт до Нара. Окада выбрал первое попавшееся свободное место и с удовольствием плюхнулся в него. Его соседка, миловидная старушка лет семидесяти, ласково улыбнулась.  
— Доброе утро, сынок, — поздоровалась она, когда автобус тронулся. - Такой юный, а уже один ездит междугородними маршрутами. Куда смотрят родители!..  
— Понимаете, я ищу человека.  
— Бедняжка, - заохала старушка. - Ты кого-то потерял?  
— Не совсем. У меня никогда не было друзей. У всех вокруг были, а у меня — нет. Поэтому сегодня утром я решил отправиться на поиски друга и подумал - может быть, мне удастся отыскать кого-то в своём родном городе?  
Старушка засмеялась своим старушечьим смехом, который напомнил Окаде скрип свежего снега под ногами. И этот смех немного задел мальчика.  
— Сынок, ты можешь объездить всю Японию, если захочешь, но самые близкие люди, как правило, находятся у тебя под самым носом, поэтому ты не замечаешь их. Приглядись повнимательнее и, скорее всего, ты заметишь тех, кому ты дорог.  
— Видимо, мой случай — исключение из правил, - грустно вздохнул Окада и, достав альбом и карандаш, уставился в лобовое стекло.  
Его соседка ничего не ответила, лишь снисходительно улыбнулась чистой наивности так понравившегося ей мальчика. Через полчаса она уже спала. А Окада, тем временем, продолжал вертеть карандаш в руках и думать, каким должен быть его друг. Наверное, мягким и добрым, как Нагано-кун и умным, как Сакамото-сан. А ещё начитанным и весёлым, как Иноччи, храбрым любителем приключений, как Го. И, конечно же, преданным, как Кен. Пожалуй, беззаботность Нагасе-куна тоже не помешает... И, наверное, будет интереснее, если прибавить к этому творческую натуру Цуёши-куна. Окада сладко зевнул и сам не заметил, как, убаюканный приглушённым гудением автобуса, он провалился в спокойный, глубокий сон.  
Всевозможные звуки, вплетаясь в сон, образовывали причудливые образы, превращались в нечто совсем иное и делая сон более красочным. Сейчас Окада пытался понять, какой же звук доносится до него голосом Нагано-куна. Может, это лёгкий морозный ветер? Тот, что румянит щёки, но не пробирает до костей.  
— Окада-кун, просыпайся. Давай же.  
— Может, перенести его в машину прямо так? - как будто голос Сакамото-сана. Наверное, это шумит двигатель. - Всё равно у нас впереди ещё четыре часа обратной дороги.  
— А если он откажется ехать с нами? Мы обязательно должны спросить. Окада-кун...  
— Джун с трудом открыл глаза и увидел перед собой взволнованное лицо Нагано, освещённое бледным светом автобусных ламп, а сразу за ним виднелись бесконечные ноги Сакамото. Значит, это были вовсе не ветер и двигатель...  
— Никогда больше так не делай, пожалуйста. Мы волновались.  
Окада молча кивнул. Его рюкзак уже держал Сакамото, а куртка была застёгнута, по-видимому, Нагано, поэтому всё, что оставалось самому Джуну — это встать и побрести к выходу. Сон никак не желал отпускать его, ноги слушались с трудом. Чтобы не дать мальчишке расквасить нос на ступеньках, Сакамото подхватил его на руки и осторожно перетащил прямо к машине, которая стояла перед автобусом. Там Окаду ждали остальные — Иноччи, Го и Кен.  
— А вот и наш беглец, - засмеялся Инохара и тут же бросился обнимать Джуна.  
— В следующий раз не забудь позвать нас с собой, - ухмыльнулся Морита.  
На эту просьбу Сакамото строго ответил, что выпорет всех троих, если они вздумают устроить себе внеплановые каникулы. Когда Инохара отпустил Окаду, Нагано присел перед мальчиком на корточки и, заботливо поправив смявшийся воротник куртки, сказал:  
— Пора возвращаться домой.

Утром Окада был разбужен аппетитными запахами, заполнившими комнатку общежития. Морита и Мияке, судя по их сладким зевкам, встали немногим раньше и теперь сидели за накрытым столом и тихонько о чём-то перешёптывались. Когда Джун приподнялся, чтобы проверить правдивость вчерашнего дня, то не обнаружил ничего, что напоминало бы о поездке. Альбом лежал на своём месте, рюкзак, наверное, тоже, а волшебный карандаш пропал... Неужели всё было просто одним большим удивительно реальным сном?  
— Какое сегодня число? - хриплым спросонья голосом поинтересовался Окада.  
— Первое, а что? - отозвался Кен и рассмеялся.  
— Дурак, ты его запутаешь, - буркнул Морита. - Он врёт, сегодня второе, и ты проспал какое-то безумное количество времени.  
В этот момент в комнату вошли Сакамото, Нагано и Инохара, все трое несли блюда с лёгкой, но праздничной едой. Как будто сегодня было не второе утро января, а вечер тридцать первого декабря. Заметив, что младшая троица смотрит на них ничего не понимающими взглядами, Нагано сказал:  
— Я подумал, что, пусть и с небольшим опозданием, но мы должны отпраздновать Новый Год все вместе. И, надеюсь, это станет традицией. — Ах, да, - спохватился он, обращаясь к Окаде, из недр передника тут же был извлечён знакомый зелёно-красный карандаш. - Я позаимствовал у тебя ненадолго. Отлично пишет, рисуй им почаще.  
Это был совершенно обычный карандаш с обычным графитом внутри, окраска его немного поблёкла, как будто из неё ушло волшебство, делавшее цвета такими тёплыми и яркими.  
— Ты сам решил, что это волшебство тебе больше не нужно.  
Окада вздрогнул и во все глаза уставился на Року, сидящего на тумбочке. Судя по занявшимся своими делами согруппникам, кота видел и слышал только он.  
— Я рад, что не ошибся в тебе, малыш, - Року загадочно улыбнулся, после чего мгновенно исчез. - Будь здоров и до встречи.  
Даже когда Окада хорошенько протёр глаза, кот не появился.  
— Перестань тереть глаза и марш умываться! - Скомандовал Сакамото.  
— Будет сделано, Сакамото-папа! - мгновенно отозвался Джун и, искренне улыбаясь, рванул к двери.  
— Но не задерживайся, еда остынет!  
— Конечно, Нагано-мама.

Есть только одно волшебство, неподвластное никаким законам. Это волшебство, которое человек творит своими собственными силами.


End file.
